1. Field of the Disclosure
The present disclosure relates to a hermetic compressor, and more particularly, to a hermetic compressor capable of modularizing an accumulator with a compressor shell.
2. Description of the Related Art
In general, a hermetic compressor may be installed with a drive motor for generating a driving force into an internal space of the hermetically sealed shell and a compression unit being operated in combination with the drive motor to compress refrigerant. Furthermore, the hermetic compressor may be divided into a reciprocating compressor, a scroll compressor, a rotary compressor, and an oscillating compressor according to the type of compressing refrigerant. The reciprocating, scroll, and rotary compressors can use a rotational force of the drive motor, but the oscillating compressor can use a reciprocating motion of the drive motor.
Of the foregoing hermetic compressors, a drive motor of the hermetic compressor using a rotational force may be provided with a crank shaft for transferring a rotational force of the drive motor to the compression unit. For instance, the drive motor of the rotary type hermetic compressor (hereinafter, rotary compressor) may include a stator fixed to the shell, a rotor inserted into the stator with a predetermined gap to be rotated in interaction with the stator, and a crank shaft combined with the rotor to transfer a rotational force of the drive motor to the compression unit while being rotated together with the rotator. In addition, the compression unit may include a cylinder forming a compression space, a vein dividing the compression space of the cylinder into a suction chamber and a discharge chamber, and a plurality of bearing members forming a compression space together with the cylinder while supporting the vein. The bearing member(s) may be disposed at a side of the drive motor or disposed at both sides thereof, respectively, to support in both axial and radial directions such that the crank shaft can be rotated with respect to the cylinder.
Furthermore, an accumulator, which is connected to a suction port of the cylinder to divide refrigerant inhaled into the suction port into gas refrigerant and liquid refrigerant and inhale only the gas refrigerant into a compression space, may be installed at a side of the shell.
The capacity of the accumulator may be determined according to the capacity of the compressor or cooling system, and the accumulator may be fixed by a band, a clamp, or the like at an outer portion of the shell, and communicated with an suction port of the cylinder through an L-shaped suction pipe to be fixed to the shell.
However, in case of the foregoing rotary compressor in the related art, the accumulator may be installed at an outer portion of the shell, and thus the size of the compressor including the accumulator may be increased, thereby causing a problem of increasing the size of an electrical product employing the compressor.
Furthermore, in a rotary compressor in the related art, the accumulator may be connected to a separate suction pipe at the outside of the shell, and thus the assembly works of the shell and accumulator may be isolated from each other, thereby complicating the assembly process while increasing the number of assembly processes. Moreover, the number of connecting portions may be increased as both sides of the accumulator are connected to the shell through refrigerant pipes, respectively, thereby also causing a problem of increasing the possibility of refrigerant leakage.
Furthermore, in a rotary compressor in the related art, an area occupied by the compressor may be increased because the accumulator is installed at the outside of the shell, thereby also causing a problem of limiting the design flexibility when the compressor is mounted on an outdoor unit of the cooling cycle apparatus, or the like.